


Chop-Top x Reader Headcanons

by MadelineSawyer



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mild Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadelineSawyer/pseuds/MadelineSawyer
Summary: A little series of imagines/headcanons for a beloved hippie cannibal who needs more love.Mostly clean, but he is not so it can get a little racy at times.I also accept requests! Let me know in the comment section below if you have any.I'm extremely open to almost anything. If something seems uncomfortable to write, I'll let you know and try to write something else to make up for it.
Relationships: Robert "Chop Top" Sawyer/You
Comments: 61
Kudos: 23





	1. General Love Headcanons

* As someone who's emotionally volatile, he feels emotions very strongly. That also means he loves hard.

*He loves cuddling, especially while the two of you are listening to music in bed. Chop-Top doesn't care if he is the big or little spoon. Either way, he's in heaven

*Certified Sloppy Kisser™️ 

Oh and he bites a little

*Very obsessed with you and doesn't want to leave your side. If you have somewhere to go, he will follow anyways or be defeated and wait for you at home. Should he have a cell phone, Chop-Top ends up being like a sad puppy.

Chop-Top: COM HOME NOW

Chop-Top: PLEZ 😭😢😢😭😭😩

You: I'm sorry! I promise I'll be home after this lecture I promise ❤️

Chop-Top: 🥺

*He's very silly and definitely someone to go to if you need to cheer up

*Nickname for you are usually 'Lil Mama/Big Daddy, Honey, Darlin', Cutie, Baby, Babe and the list goes on and on

*Dates are always exciting (as long as work is done for the day for butchering and killing)! You can go to the movies, hike on a nature trail, head to a nearby carnival. The sky's the limit.

*He loves low-key stuff too like being cuddly at home or if you make dinner one night, he'll try and help. Key word being try...

You: Chop, where did all the shredded cheddar go? We need it for the quesadillas!

Chop-Top, nearly downing the whole bag: I dunno, but I think we need more.

*Night drives can be relaxing for the first few seconds. Then, he shifts into high gear and drifting down every hairpin. The louder you scream, the more excited he gets

*He will never stop loving you. He can and will put you as a first priority if it's something serious. Always gives compliments and tells you that he loves you a billion times a day

*If you give him any form of affection, he m e l t s. He's touch-starved, baby. Even a simple "I love you" or "Please be careful, I worry about you" is enough to make him all coy and feeling fuzzy inside.

*Scratch his plate, he'll drool and kick his leg like a mutt (He's 50% rat, 30% dog and 20% spider monkey)

*He is kind of...naughty? So he's going to want to do the sex milk mambo as much as he can. He has no shame either. If Drayton's making it hard to get it on with his broom, Chop will drive with you far enough and you're gonna fuck in that truck

*Tries to be sly and tease with dirty jokes

*On occasion, tries to play fight with you by making you ticklish or tackling you and doing who knows what. Also he loves chasing you around the dinner table in a game of tag

*Does that thing where when he approaches you, he'll brush up his shoulder against you like a cat. You swear he purred once.

*He cannot sing to save his life, but he'll still sing a love song to you. It sounds like an angry cat screaming in the middle of the street at 3am. Bubba's covering his ears, Drayton's getting annoyed and Grandpa's too old for this shit

*Overall, you're his fave and he couldn't be happier to have you be apart of his life


	2. All American Massacre (AMA!Chop-Top) Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this when I attempted to have a tumblr account. As much as it seems like fun, something about the website stresses me out. I don't know why but I usually stay as an anon so my intrusive thoughts don't kick in. But I can at least re-share it here. Thank you to those who reblogged it. You saved a lost artifact.

**Based off of All American Massacre. This is him once he's been arrested and locked up in a psychiatric prison for 10 years.**

**How It Started:**

*Being with him has multiple paths really. Either you were with him during the events Stretch came over for dinner or you were the lucky one who got to meet him afterwords

*If you were in love with him beforehand, you were chasing around looking for him after Lefty's infiltration of Texas Battle Land. You were tagging far behind when you heard him and Stretch fighting outside. As you climb out to Chainsaw Heaven, with debris of smoke and dust covering your hair (thanks to the "Fuck You Charlie"), you watched him fall into a pipe and felt a drop in your stomach. Worst of all is no matter how hard you searched for him, you couldn't find him for years

*When the news reported the arrest of "Bloody Bobby" Sawyer, you didn't hold back any tears. Even if he was a convict in the eyes of the country, to you he was your confidant, your other half...your home...

*You'd make a grand effort to find where the psychiatric prison was with a plan to break him out and make a run for it. You didn't care what kind of dirty work had to be done to help set him free, even though it took several years of tracking down and getting the tools you needed

*If you weren't there to break him out, of course he'd find a way to do it himself. This is Chop-Top after all. Several months after breaking out of prison, he was nearly caught again and happened to take shelter in your house. Don't ask how he got in, but maybe look into some window repairs. Normally, you'd kick out some strange older guy cackling in your closet. But some weird gut feeling told you to reach out to him

*No matter how you two knew each other, you'd be in for a real surprise as he's gonna fill in the whole story for you of what's happened for the past 34 years since the incident. You'll probably be more surprised how you two met though

**Now that the context is out of the way, here's the good stuff:**

*He's battier than ever. In the middle of a quiet moment, he'll get into a laughing spell and return to normal like nothing happened. Chop-Top somehow kept his energy after all these years too so he'll still want to share what he calls "Crime Time" with you. He's a very bad influence

*This usually means looting records and trinkets, arson and of course, killing. If you don't want to do it, he'll tease you for it. You'll just help him hide the evidence

*On the bright side, he's more affectionate than you'd expect. Chop-Top firmly believes you're an angel. You're the bright light that's given him a genuine reason to smile after all these years. He feels like you're the only person he can be vulnerable with

*His favorite thing to do is curl up under the covers together and listen to songs that remind him of the good old days (For example, California Dreaming by The Mamas and the Papas). He loves it most when he's able to hold you in his arms, hugging you tightly and gently rubbing your head. You even bought him a lava lamp to watch in the dark so he can be distracted during flashbacks

*Although he's got no problem with his metal plate, he's embarrassed about the scar on his stomach from getting chainsawed. It takes a little while until he's comfortable with you seeing it. As Bobby tells you, "I just... W-Well... I wanna be strong for you... And I feel like I failed that day.."

*He always looks forward to seeing you come home after your day at work! Greeting you enthusiastically with kisses and then sticking close for the rest of the evening  
*After his title of Bloody Bobby? Yeah... He's gonna have to hide at home, nobody's going to employ him 🗿But he'll try and help around while he's home with laundry and tidying up... Keyword being try... One time literally spent the entire 6 hours zoning out to music and scratching his metal plate instead of the chores 

*Chop-Top tried to make Sloppy Joes once so you didn't have to cook and you were greeted with a stovetop on fire and Soupy Joes (Ew😷)You still love him regardless though. 

*He's still there to support you, always cheering you up when you're down and always reminding you how precious you are. You're not sure why chance brought you both together, but you're happy he's got you in his heart too


	3. Nasty Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing is actually cursed.  
> Yes, this is technically a shitpost. But it's also not. It's all true. Run for your lives!

So you love Chop-Top, right? Well, keep in mind he's arguably the man with the nastiest flaws out of the family. Still very much lovable as his good side makes him worth it. But you better understand what you're getting yourself into. _AND I HAVE EVIDENCE TO BACK MYSELF UP._ **Cornbugs, a band where Chop-Top is the portrayed singer, confirms canon information**. In parentheses is the song title where you can find out where I learned said cursed info. Be warned, dear reader. And please forgive me for this awful chapter. It may be my worst yet.

**(DO NOT EAT WHILE READING THIS PLEASE)**

*First off, he hasn't bathed since he was forced to shower back in military training boot camp. And he hasn't brushed his teeth in...ever. 

*You can clean him, though. At first, he'll be scared and thrash like a fussy cat. But be sure a radio is nearby to relax his nerves. Also, when you get to shampoo, use sensitive baby shampoo. I say this to not burn the exposed flesh around his head plate. And rinse the plate with the bathwater.

*When you get him used to cleaning, he'll tone it down. He may even want you in the bathtub with him! He loves rubber duckies and groovy bath bombs that change the water to a different color.

*As for brushing his teeth? Oh he's gonna snap his jaws at you. At least the first time. If he bites you, he'll feel horrible and beg for your forgiveness the rest of the day (even after you accept his apology). He screams for fun after the first time you've brushed his teeth.

*He has zoomies after you clean him. Just picture a rat man in hysterical laughter while running around the house when you're just trying to dry him off. The table dance is the worst. You go on the left, and he'll run on the right side and vice versa. But he ends up being much sweeter than usual. It's like you cleansed his soul too.

*Confirmed sleep apnea (Brain Dead Too)

*He doesn't wear underwear. (Brain Dead Too) Unless he feels like stealing your pretty, lacy ones if it means you'll chase him to get them off. Or maybe even your bra (Sacramento, Power and the Gory)

*Chop-Top has a foot fetish and you have to take full responsibility for this. (Sex Milk Mambo)

*They aren't needed anymore now that you're here, but in the past he used to look at a lot of adult magazines. He just forgot to throw them out of his room. So, you can at least quietly do that for him.

*He surprisingly doesn't do any drugs? (Sacramento) Well, other than cigarettes (Sacramento and All American Massacre did show a younger Chop smoking) and alcohol like beer and whiskey (Brain Dead Too, Dirty Sperm Rag, Polka Hell, etc.)

* I feel like when he was in his late teens and early 20s, he did try them though. He and Nubbins would sneakily do it without getting caught by Drayton. This means smoking weed and moonshine drinking. But he doesn't need no drugs like that anymore. He also tried acid once at a hippie party and well... the next thing he knew, he woke up with all the guests dead.

*Listen to the entirety of Dirty Sperm Rag. 

*He is a hardcore pervert (Cornbugs, Chance, Pain Donkey, basically a huge chunk of the songs). If you're more innocent, he'll take the opportunity to try to corrupt and tease you a little. But nobody else is allowed to do that, he'll protect you from the others. And no going _too_ far. If you are dirty minded too, he probably knows more terms than you do. 

*He doesn't believe in expiration dates unless it really smells that bad to him (Meat Rotten Meat).

*Getting dirty is fun while being dirty sometimes (I Wanna).

*He loves to sing messed up songs, just to get a reaction out of you

*Based on the description of Down, Down, Down... I don't think he wears protection. You may want to talk to him about that if you care about that sort of thing.

*Isn't cannibalism technically gross?

*We can't forget about that good ol' coat hanger. He will use it not only on himself, but try to itch off your blemishes and claim them for himself. Also tries to feed you "The Chop-Top Communion"... It's his scalp... 

*Actually, if you have any blemishes at all, he gets excited and wants to pop them for you. Why? You don't want to know his true intentions

*He used a horribly offensive word in the movie "G**k", and even if he claims peace and love, I think you being his lover can help teach him to not be so hateful

*It sounds romantic to him if he can get a lock of your hair and tape it to his head somehow to join whatever leftover strands happen to be there

*He loves eating headcheese and hopes you'll at least try ooooone bite for him. Also enjoys other weird meat products. He hates spam though. It's disgusting.

If you made it this far, congratulations! You're much stronger than you realize.

**But chances are he's got some extra surprises for you to find out for yourself...**


	4. In The Life of Chop-Top

**Chop-Top's Childhood:**

*Much like his twin brother Nubbins, he was a troublemaker. The kind to get scolded for trying to scare Grandma with a beetle he found outside. I feel like he's the younger twin (and smarter). Always had to talk Nubbins out of doing stupid stuff like somehow having to pull a lizard off his earlobe or trying to fly by jumping off the roof of the house. He was also the comedian, always finding a way to lighten up the atmosphere after a long day.

*He never went to school, so the only time he ever socialized was a rare trip out in public or at the company picnic at Grandpa's job.

*Bobby was closer to Grandma while Nubbins was closer to Grandpa (Bubba was the fan favorite and poor Drayton had a rough time until the very end when Grandma taught him to cook). Being poor meant eating anything without being wasteful. Which is why Bobby's favorite was when Grandma made headcheese. 

*Bobby always loved music since he was young. It always motivated him to help around the house at a quicker pace. He'd carry a radio out while pulling weeds and helping Grandma's garden. Or if it was time to scrub the floors, he'd put on a record. It was old 50s bluegrass, but Grandpa had good taste in his book

*Nubbins, of course, was his inseparable twin. It was routine at night the moment the light was turned off to talk to him as they drifted off to sleep. It was deep like "You think aliens are out there?" or "What are we going to be when we grow up?" Or it could've been a dumb inside joke they shared. One time, they scared Bubba into believing that a leaky hole in the house during a rainstorm was the crawling spleen. A body part that snuck in Grandpa's pocket and wanted revenge from the slaughterhouse.

*He teased Bubba too like all older brothers do, but he was more merciful than Nubbins and knew when to stop. He didn't care with Drayton though.

*Once Grandpa lost his job to the machines, finding a job was hard. They were in the middle of nowhere Texas and nobody had the money to acquire an education. They starved for at least 5 days until they lost their minds for good. They did find a hitchhiker who wanted to offer help, but he only helped the Sawyer family find the iniquitous desire to eat a new kind of prime meat. It was then decided that the family would sell their own meat. Nobody had to know it was made of their own kind! It tasted like pork anyways, you can't tell the difference.

*Bubba, Nubbins, Bobby and Grandpa were the butchers. The twins found the catch, and the other two would help hone in on the kill. Grandma and Drayton would prepare the meats. Chili, sausages, "Deluxe" Briskets, whatever could get that extra cent. 

*Unfortunately, within a short time, Grandma had passed. They kept her body and refused to bury her, as she was the only maternal figure in their lives and never wanted to let go of her to the graveyard. 

**Life Before The War:**

*Grandpa was getting so old he could barely talk or move. Drayton was a middle-aged working man annoyed at the twins way more than he used to be when they were youngins.

*Bobby was rebellious. Of course, he found himself in the hippie movement. Deep down, he just wanted to be a free bird and live a life without capitalism and survival of the fittest. The idea of a world where everyone could love each other and enjoy music sounded perfect. However, he knew it was too good to be true. The least he could do was lie to himself about it. 

*He was the one who started off the whole "torture the victim and make them suffer before they're put out of there misery". Nubbins tagged along and found it to be a lot of fun.

*Nubbins and Bobby had their own little workplace in the garage at the Gas Station. This had cameras, hardware tools, a strange tv with the sharp jowls of some unknown animal on them and much more. Any fancy stuff that'd normally be expensive was stolen or found when he went junkin' with Nubbins in the rich neighborhoods. No employee outside the family was allowed to go to the garage. 

*He didn't want to be another cog in the system, but he also thought others were lucky to have a safety net. A family who actually loved each other. His was broken the very day Grandma passed away to Chainsaw Heaven. So, he resented the world for it. It was everybody else's fault for being so selfish and taking it out on the little guy. If they were more appreciative of Grandpa's being the best killer around, Grandma wouldn't have died and nobody would have to see life as all work, no play. 

*That’s how the hippies helped him try to feel happy. They looked like they didn’t have a care in the world and he wanted in. He just wanted to look cool and unstoppable like they did.

*Bloody Bobby was known as a Kingsland urban legend. Nobody knew what he looked like, but they knew what he did. He'd lure girls (or anyone, really) to come back to his house for fun, only to never have been seen again. Bobby would usually meet them with Nubbin's help hitchhiking or he'd pick them up at any parties nearby. The most he managed to bring home was during the Summer of Love. However, late night customers who needed more gasoline were also ideal.

*He often leaned on escapism to forget how his life was raised in meat and caked in blood. Psychedelic rock was a huge influence for him. Long songs that he can zone out to, maybe even daydream of what was. 

*Nubbins would bring home moonshine and weed to get in on the drug craze. Drayton only caught them smoking grass once. Infuriated, it started a huge fight between the two. The one time acid experience happened at a small gathering he was invited to. He started out feeling amazing, making out with a girl he thought was pretty... and ended in a sudden feeling of rage and killed all 4 guests.

*To sum him up, a broken soul who wanted to shield his soft side with escapism and apathy. He tried too hard to be mean to everybody and create family tensions because he didn’t know how to healthily cope.

*Then came the Vietnam War. Bobby was drafted to go. Nubbins was actually drafted too, but was quickly sent back home because he showed signs of schizophrenia. Being on board with the hippie movement, Bobby didn’t want to go. But he worried about going to jail if he tried to run away. What if he somehow exposes the family’s dark secret in the process?

**During the War (1967-1973)**

*Bobby cried when they shaved his hair to a buzzcut, first off. It was so embarrassing and he was the token hippie.

* His platoon was the only group of friends he ever had. At first, they didn't want to associate with a "tree-hugging hard ass". But over time during bootcamp, seeing how he had excellent agility and unmatched combat skills, they grew to like him. He may have been one of those smelly hippies, but he was tough as nails. Everyone looked up to him and his determination (and how he'd be blunt to call people out on their bullshit).

*Of course, they'd listen to music all together, play solitaire, and mess around. Archie once snuck in a playboy magazine before being caught.

\------

Archie: Hey fellas, take a look at this! I got babes!

[Everyone laughing, fighting to get a look-see]

Bobby: Damn, the brunette in the red is choice.

Dan: Good luck kissin' her with that huge overbite.

Bobby: Hey, man! Yer ugly as shit too! 

[Both laugh]

\------

When they were caught, the boys were punished to drop 3 sets of 20 push ups each. There wasn't a pause when a set was finished. 

*Bobby grew closest to a private named Curtis. Curtis reminded him of Nubbins, since they were both batshit crazy. The man played a prank with gunpowder on Lt. Jones, putting it under his seat during lunch hour and setting it on fire. He also spoke about his love of photography.

*Then, when they went off to Vietnam, everything changed drastically. Between the Viet Cong killing men every hour, the feeling of being an invader... it was hard to break the tension. This only fulfilled Bobby's belief of "make love, not war". What got to him the most was seeing the villages of scared families. It made him start to worry about his people back home in Texas. 

*Bobby did fall in love with a nurse over there named Susie. She had a southern twang that made him less homesick, and fiery red hair that made her easy to recognize. But despite her sweet voice, she was a bad girl. The feelings were mutual, but she saw him more as a fling. A few times, she'd sneak off with him at night to blow him or for Bobby to help satisfy her too. 

*Bobby was the motivator they all looked up to. He thought about how he acted at home and brought his attitude here. He would go on about how it was a matter of life and death. How "these commie fuckers can't do shit to our strong-as-steel American pride". He even used dark humor, although it was hit or miss. Appearing unfazed on the surface, he was truly scared deep down. The blood wasn't the problem, he actually had a sadistic thirst for it. It was his family and the friends he made along the way he didn't want to lose.

*It was getting harder when Curtis was hiding in the jungle on the frontlines. He accidentally hid in quicksand, but couldn't move or speak up until he drowned. It stopped up to the bridge of his nose. The images of bodies set ablaze from the napalm bombings burned into his retinas. The smell of herbicide chemicals wasn't as rotten as the stench of death that reeked. And the canned rations of chocolate nut rolls and ham with lima beans weren't satisfying enough (not to mention all those chemicals used to spoil the Vietnamese's food supply meant no stealing). During several smoke breaks when nurse's left the room, the nearly dying patients had pieces of flesh from their arms or legs exposed unknown. Bobby craved the meat back home. ****

*And then, one Wednesday morning in September 1973, it happened... Bobby didn't see it coming, but a lucky Viet Cong managed to slice his head by the right half. One of the men found him, his pupils were starting to fog. He immediately was rushed to the medical tent and eventually had a metal plate grafted onto his skull to protect him.

*Bobby changed within that year. He became a new person. He started fights, threw stuff for no real reason other than to entertain himself, and distanced away from everyone else. He also picked his stitches ever so slowly. 

*After being pulled aside to be stationed off the frontlines for acting up too much, he ended up having a breakup before shortly being discharged to go home. 

\--------

Bobby: *violently knocks over an empty stretcher* HAH!

Susie: What the HELL is your deal? 

Bobby: A-a-and the hell is yoooour deal, bitch hog?

Susie: Excuse me?

Bobby: Yeah! Yer n-nothin' but a hoochie mama, huh? Shouldn't have been a nurse for just the money 'cause-cause you fucked up my stitches! All you good for is suckin' my cock anyways. Usin' my goddamn heart as an ash tray.

Susie: ...You've changed, Bobby. 

Bobby: My name is _not_ Bobby. It's Chop-Top. 

_Susie just gave him a long stare. This wasn't the strong, bad boy she fell in love with. The one she was hoping to be a partner in crime with after war._

Susie: You know what? Whatever. I'm not wasting my time with a psycho. 

Chop-Top: ...

Oh, you ain't got much time to begin with, little piggy. 

\--------

Susie wasn't able to go home because they couldn't find her. An attempt to ask Chop-Top would result in a pissed off ramble about how everyone needed to shut the fuck up and leave him alone.

**Present Chop-Top**

*War has ruined him. It was the final nail in the coffin for Chop-Top’s sanity. He’s not as impulsive as Nubbins’ was, but much more expressive.

*He lost his ability to repress his feelings, making him a walking mood swing waiting to happen. He’s more sensitive now, explaining his dramatic, over the top nature. He bottled up so much that he’s exploding non-stop, an endless waterfall of emotions that will overflow forever. 

*The whole experience made him realize to not be a tough guy anymore. He learned that he needed peace and love more than ever. He wasn’t mean anymore to Bubba or Grandpa. Drayton refused to forgive him for the earlier years. As the ringleader of the meat business, he got so consumed in money that it made him abusive.

*This may be controversial, but notice when he gets childish? Like when he sings “‘Nam Land”, making silly dialogue, not taking the killing seriously? That’s how he used to be as a kid. Or at least, the days before Grandma died. He wants to go back to simpler days. To cope with his PTSD and despair, he uses alcohol, comedy, and music. 

*All the stuff in the nasty chapter developed after war. His new identity is the complete opposite of who he used to be. Now, he is dirty, impulsive, needy, dysfunctional and immature.

*Chop’s willing to open up to people now. However, due to his appearance and unnerving energy, nobody wants to.

*When he saw that Nubbins died, he was crying through hysterical laughter. Nubbins? Dead? No way! He was his best friend! He just didn’t like being a physical being anymore! Surely, he finally transcended to a spirit now and lives safely in his heart now. Chop-Top just helps him talk and move so the family can understand him better.

*At least bonding with Bubba is better. He can still joke around with his baby brother and listen to the radio together. It’s not the same, but Bubba is a good boy. He definitely cares more than Drayton ever will.

*Why couldn’t he find true love and feel the endless joy everybody else has? Why does he have to be born the unlucky one? Everybody else stole what he could’ve had. And they rub it in his face too.

*Chop-Top was born into a life he secretly hates, as much as he loves his family. He prays that someday, he can run away from it all and restart fresh with a happier family. As for the murder? Well… someone’s gotta pay….


	5. Taking Care of Your Stinky Baby

* If you two are together, then you’ve taught Chop-Top how to love. You’ve already accomplished showing him the right way to feel, use it to the advantage of encouraging him to be nicer to people. ****

*I’ve said it before but even if he’s a grown man, he’s a boy at heart. Bathe him and force him into that tub at least once a week. Over time, he’ll ask but wants you in there with him to make it romantic. The teeth brushing isn't that necessary unless morning breath becomes too much to bear. Maybe it will if he’s kept it for 13 years or longer. How has his teeth NOT fallen out yet?! ****

*Music is his life. He hates silence unless there’s some sort of lively ambience like birds chirping or a fire crackling. As much as possible, be sure there’s some music playing in the background. You can both take turns being DJ. ****

* **Certain songs trigger PTSD flashbacks from Vietnam. These songs include but are not limited to:**

**-Fortunate Son by Creedence Clearwater Revival**

**-Wooly Bully by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs**

**-Anything with gunshots and helicopter noises in the background**

**-One by Metallica**

**-Susie Q by Creedence Clearwater Revival**

(For the record, he loves Creedence Clearwater Revival. He just feels bad that two of their songs remind him of the war. Susie Q just reminds him of someone he wants to forget. He used to be so much worse, he felt like a sleaze) ****

*He will have PTSD flashbacks and/or nightmares. You can tell when he twitches and stares out at nothing in a trance you can’t snap him out of. Or he’s very vocal and thrashes around. Be patient with him, remind him that he’s safe home and you won’t ever let him go. Hold Chop-Top’s hand and when the agitation is done, hold his head close to your heart.

*To distract him to go back to sleep, a groovy night light helps. Let there be at least one lava lamp on or maybe a star projector. It’ll distract him and be very helpful. ****

*If you have stuffed animals, he will make fun of you for it. But in secrecy, he’ll keep one of the smaller ones on him to make it feel like you’re with him when you’re not around. Pretend you don’t know about it if you see it. It's for the best to play along so he can relax a little better. ****

*Meat is most important in his diet. It’s fine if you’re strongly a vegan or with a different diet for health reasons. But he was raised in meat, so cooking for him is going to be a separate meal if that's the scenario. He’ll be mostly satisfied if you make him regular meals with beef or chicken. To him, people taste best and the longer without it, the crankier he gets. You could give him the same diet Grandpa does and be his blood dealer. Otherwise, you’re eating people with him and the rest of the family. ****

*Drayton tends to yell at him a lot and literally kick him in the butt. Please stand up for him, he’ll appreciate it. ****

*He’s so touch starved, don’t be shy to show your affection. Chop-Top will never push you away, only pull you closer ****

*Big ol’ brat with serious impulsive issues. Make sure to bail him out if he gets himself into trouble like fights or the law. Also the kind of person who goes into a store and touches everything. Even if they clearly state not to. “Ha! T-that sign can’t do nothin’ ‘cause I can’t read!” ****

*I’d be wary about the plate. How he lives in Texas with it beats me. I suggest giving Pork Chop a sunhat, subtly making sure he’s hydrated or eats something cold, anything to prevent hot metal melting his brain.That sonny bono wig-do is  _ not _ going to help him. I also would worry about the cold if you’re both somehow in a state/country where the weather gets chilly. Maybe gift him a stylish hat for Christmas that’d keep him warm.


	6. Chop-Top with an S/O who needs comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> If you need any comfort now, I have made a Chop-Top playlist you can enjoy! It’s the kind of stuff you’d listen to with him. I know we’re all in difficult times right now, but things will get better. I love you and I hope you never give up. Don’t let the world try and take away your precious smile. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4TsW5mSnHcHMyC6c3wdgiH?si=e1M5RA6SQ_GhG6ECWoRM-g

*Everybody has those awful days. It’s best to communicate because he can easily believe a fake smile. He will ask if it starts to seep through or if you’re more quiet than usual.

*Chop-Top: ‘Ey, w-why are you lookin’ so saaaad? What happened? Don’t hide from me, that’s not fair! You-you always take care of me. Now’s  _ your _ turn!”

*If you’re crying instead, he is someone to immediately panic and grab onto you. He tries to emulate what Bubba does and pets your hair in the same fashion while hushing you. He could try and hum one of your favorite love songs.

*Peppering your face with kisses all over. Choppy doesn’t want to see you sad, he wants to see you smile again! And we can’t forget about listing all the reasons he loves you and what makes you so special

*Don't put yourself down! It drives him crazy! No matter what you look like or what you are, it only makes up why you're so amazing. You aren't a cookie cutter copy like everybody else. He wants someone real, not some fake plastic person!

*Normally someone who can yes to death if he’s not all there, he won’t ever do that when you’re genuinely upset. 

*He’s got Chop-Philosophy too, so where some advice is extremely helpful, the rest is… abrasive.

*Are you hungry? Here, have a skin flake from his- Oh, oops... I guess it’s an acquired taste.

*Is someone hurting you? He’ll tell the whole family who did it. You’re a Sawyer now and forever. And nobody gets away with harming their kin! They got barbeque to smoke tonight

*If it’s a touchy subject, some may be hard to register due to the hostile environment he grew up in. But you’re his guardian angel. If it hurts you, then it just has to be bad. He’ll never forget how you taught him that you are never supposed to hurt the person you love for  _ any _ reason

*Murder? Cannibalism? That’s fine! But anything else is genuinely disgusting to him.

*Goofy humor comes naturally from good ‘ol Chop-Top. I’m talking funny faces and jokes ranging from dark comedy, light hearted or redneck humor. 

*And then he brings in Nubbins’ corpse… It’s like a Jeff Dunham act from hell

Nubbins: Hey, (Y/N)! What’s been bothering you?

Chop-Top: Don’t worry, he’s great at keepin’ secrets. 

Nubbins: Yeah! Like when my bro got gangrene on his left foot!

Chop-Top: YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO TELL ‘EM THAT, ASSHOLE!

Nubbins will be your therapist too. Albeit, he won’t show up until you’ve calmed down a little

*He understands severe reactions because of his PTSD. Specifically, this means intrusive thoughts, panic attacks, lashing out, and dissociation. 

*Ultimately, he loves you to the core. Don’t ever beat yourself up or feel unworthy. Because you deserve the whole universe. 


	7. Movie Night

*It’s better at home because he tends to talk loud at certain points of the movie in the theatres. Also the one who crinkles the damn popcorn bag for the whole hour and a half. I feel bad for the usher having to clean the mountain of crushed popcorn left on the floor and in his seat

*Your sunshine loves extra butter on his popcorn. And I mean an unhealthy amount of it. 

Chop-Top: C’mon babe, let me drown in that liquid gold!!! MORE BUTTER BABEH!!!

You: I can’t even eat this? Where’s the popcorn????

Chop-Top: Oh yeah, I didn’t put it in yet.

*Yes, he doesn’t make the popcorn first. He also loves grape flavored anything and drinks milk from the carton at 2 am without re-capping it sTOP RACKIN UP THE BILLS

*Usually, he’ll enjoy action films, horror, comedy and true crime/music documentaries. 

*He has brought up watching… cheesy 70s porn on the tv. Your reaction can go two ways:

“Maybe it’ll give us some ideas, honey 😉” and it kind of just goes on in the background while you two try out what’s going on the tv

**Jason Voorhees, watching from the window: >:C**

Or alternatively, you throw the fit, which is what he wants to see because he loves making you mad sometimes EUGH-

* Of course, being a slasher fan, scary movies can be a lot of fun. He’s hard to scare and handles grindhouse and thrillers well. Your hippie lover says if you’re too scared, you can hide into him and he’ll protect you, with his arm thrown behind you on the couch.

*Chop gets too enthusiastic, hooting and hollering for the killer. He never roots for the hero. You most likely do, in which he heckles you for it.

*Thinks Otis is “a far-out friend” in House of 1000 Corpses, but didn’t find him to be so cool in Devil’s Rejects. Wants to fist fight him after an infamous scene regarding a pistol and a woman (I won’t spoil, don’t worry). When he heard In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida play in 3 From Hell, he screeched like a chimpanzee and immediately pulled you up to dance until the scene was over. 

*Cartoons are fun and he can dig the bright colors and slapstick humor. Top favorites are Spongebob Squarepants and Ed Edd ‘n Eddy. The only time Bubba cares to join in because it catches his attention.

Chop-Top: Rock on, you funky little sponge boy! Hehehe *scratches plate*

L-look at Squidward. He’s just like the cook!

Drayton: Hey, I heard that! 

*Out of nowhere, it happens more when he’s alone, he talks to himself. I bring this up because some of the dialogue is him quoting and pretending to be a character. You’ll be making breakfast and suddenly hear “YEAH, BAYBEY!” echo from the dining hall like he’s Austin Powers. 

*He’s also done this to dinner guests. “Run, rabbit! RUN RAT-BIT!!!!” 

*On rare occasions, you two pull up to the local drive-ins. He always picks the late-night showings because it feels extra special. Also, because he can’t sit in one place for too long, it makes him want to do a crazy drive after the fact. Hold on to your seat and strap in, it’s time for hyper-speed!


	8. Keeping You All To Myself (Jealousy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the long gap of time! I just started my spring semester again. I'll still be writing, of course! There just may be some delay every now and then. I also wanted to practice writing a little bit of NSFW just to dip my toes in the water. I haven't done so in years, so I may as well give it a try again. It may be kind of bad but at least the beginning seems better.

*Chop-Top may be all “peace and love”, but he doesn’t practice what he preaches when you're involved.

*An S/O who’s the most beautiful/handsome person inside and out? Falling for HIM of all people?! There is noooo way he’s letting you go in any shape or form.

*Already, he’s with you wherever you go. He can’t help but be curious about what you’re up to.

*Some days, he gets a little paranoid when you’re shopping or something. During small talk, he may interrupt to answer for you. It’s not very often this happens, but when it does it can be a little frustrating. 

*At least you can sic him on any catcallers or people who make fun of you. Chop is an attack rat! But he gets very angry. He foams at the mouth and lunges towards them, doing the best intimidation talk he can think of.

*It also means he won’t ever make you feel insecure about yourself. He loves you wholeheartedly, no matter your appearance or character traits. If there’s something you worry about, tell him. He’ll explain why he loves you the way you are and how you should never be hard on yourself. Your flaws sculpt your perfection.

*When it comes to dinner guests, it gets… even worse.

*You don’t typically kill, you’re more of a nurse/occasional cook or butcher. So while you’re making sure Grandpa is comfortable at the table, some victims notice you there. You aren’t torturing them (I’d at least hope not). 

*”Please... Get me out of here…”

*Chop-Top didn’t like that. Do they expect to run away with you? Oh, no no no! YOU saved HIM. Nobody else gets redemption to a happier life other than him. He slams their head on the table a couple times before barking at the captor.

*Chop-Top: Help me! Help me! HELP YOURSELF! *SLAM* Don’t talk to them, you got that? HUH? *SLAM* You better have heard me, motherfucker! They’re a Sawyer. You’re better off beggin’ to Bubba over there. Not like he-he’d do anything for ‘ya either, other than put ‘cha outta yer misery! Yer nothin' but a-

Drayton: Enough, you damn fool! They’re gonna get a concussion. Let Grandpa take care of it.

Chop-Top: *Jumping up and down* Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpa!

*While Grandpa takes a while to whack the victim in the head, you can feel Chop-Top snake his arm around your waist. He doesn’t let go. Eventually, their skull cracked open and you spoon-feed Grandpa his dinner. Chop-Top pulls the victims head up. In their final breath, he whispers to them “Mine…” before making sure they see him kiss you rather passionately.

*Oh, and his engines are definitely revved up after all that. He’s gonna feel very excited and get handsy for the rest of the night. As long as you’re in the mood, it’s a great idea to help him relieve that stress. 

[Incoming NSFW]

*You’re heading to your bedroom absolutely exhausted. That is, until you remember Chop-Top shares it with you. He pounces on you, leaving you to tumble down to the floor. He’s looking very desperate with puppy eyes, pawing at your love zone.

*Chop-Top: Mmn… Please help me, Lil’ Mama/ Big Daddy…. I-I’ve been reeaally good… I protected you, didn’t I?

You can’t help but give in. He is not the one to handle teasing well, so you don't want him to be left begging for too long (unless you want him to punish you).

*"You've been such a good boy, my Sonny Bono." You gently trace your fingers around the edges of his scalp. Chop shivers in excitement. He doesn't even notice that he's grinding against you. You trap him by wrapping your legs around him. "I think it's about time you get your reward for keeping me safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to cut it off like that. If you really want me to go full-on smut I most certainly will! It's been hard since I've been getting back in a dark place again. I've always been in one, but I'm sinking back into wanting to...leave this world forever... I may channel this into a Jason Voorhees Memoir fic but idk just yet. It might be dumb. 
> 
> I hope you're all doing well and know that I love and care about you. Please leave requests if you ever have any btw! I'm more than happy to write them for you.


	9. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is of course +18 content right here. 
> 
> I may have listed some weird kinks for Chop-Top, but I didn't go into serious detail about all of them to spare from anything being too much.  
> I hope you enjoy though!

*It’s no surprise he’s always in an amorous mood, especially with you!💕 But don’t worry, it’s not in a pestering way. It’s more like if you suddenly pushed him down on the bed (or against pretty much anything), he gets excited right away. Also, he'll want to sex milk mambo anywhere! In the bedroom, back of his truck, maybe behind a 7/11 at 1 AM if you don't get caught.

*He’s a switch leaning towards a top. They don’t call him Chop-Top for nothin’, honey!

*Typically, he’s an impatient, full-force kind of guy. He’ll be gentle if you feel like he’s getting too rough, but he won’t wait if you’re trying to tease. Foreplay usually lasts maybe a minute at most.

*Kinks/fetishes: Overstimming, plate play, bondage, knifeplay (or at least bleed a little bit, you don’t have to go crazy), toys, feet, breeding, etc. He’s very experimental for the most part too, so he’ll be open to almost everything.

*No matter what, music is going on in the background no matter what. It’s better to use a cd stereo on repeat or a radio. Neither of you will have to change the song when music is a continuous stream. He’ll (try) singing along if he isn’t interrupted by moans and swearing.

*With his metal plate, you actually have more options now. Maybe while he’s going down on you, lick his plate and kiss the edges. He’ll be gentle all of a sudden (and whine the whole time). A fun way to punish him is by tracing the exposed skin ever so slowly. It winds him up if you want him to go hard when it’s time to fuck.

*Loves giving and recieving oral. It's his fav. He's got a real good tongue and knows all the right spots to hit. As for him, he'd probably have an urge to buck his hips into you if you're giving him head and he's close to cumming.

*His favorite position is surprisingly missionary. Nothing beats the feeling of your arms and legs wrapped around him. He loves hearing you beg for him to cum in you. He’s very intimate deep down. It’s not uncommon to hold your hand when he’s close.

*Doggy comes in second place. Being able to grip on your hips and pound as hard as he can into you. He may even reach around one hand close to your love zone to rub your clit/jerk you off as he’s ramming into your quivering hole.

*Dirty talk can go either way. It depends what you think sounds better. Either: 

“Oooh, you like that, hmm? Want a little more? Yeah? Aaah, alright…. There we go. Hold still, baby, I-I’m going a little faster now!”

Or

“FUCK! Who do you belong to? That’s right! You’re my bitch a-a-aaaand I’ll make you my bitch!” 

*Toys are a lot of fun. You both have a game you like to play. One of you gets tied up and blindfolded while the other has free-reign with some special tools. He’ll tease you by kissing you all over. Then out of nowhere, you’re surprised by sudden vibrations against you from a hitachi wand. Then, he pulls it away while you plead for more. You can never expect where it’ll be next, or if it’s getting switched out with something else.

*He personally enjoys the vibrating cock ring. When you ride him, he makes sure it’s as low as it can get. That way, if you wanna feel it too, you’re gonna have to take every inch of him. Chop-Top’s going to want you to go fast too, and he’ll force your hips to bounce on him more. 

*If you have a mirror, Chop wants to have sex in front of that. He loves staring at your sweet ass as you’re bouncing on his cock. He’ll even slap it a few times to watch it jiggle as well.

“Mmn, damn! Keep riding me, baby! Heh heh, yeaaaah… just like that!”

*If you’re okay with him not wearing a condom, it turns him on even more. He enjoys watching the cum slowly spill out of you when he finishes. Really has him know that you belong to him.

*Of course, aftercare is crucial to him. You’re his baby boo! He’s not gonna be cold after how good you’ve made him feel. Chop-Top will clean you up and kiss you all over your precious face (and a little on your neck too).Unless you’ve managed to make him cum so hard that he can barely think. Then he’s going to need help, as he’s a twitching mess.

*Rat man is gross and is going to sing the Dirty Sperm Rag song while cleaning you with said raggy. He don’t care that you’re giving him that look.

“🎶Bring back my baby, won't you bring back my baby to me!🎶 ‘Ey, don’t- *chuckling* Don’t look at me like that! At least I’m doing you a favor!” 

* He will snuggle up to you and be extra mushy. Chop-Top will be a big spoon most of the time and practically have you caged in his embrace. Don’t fidget too much or he’ll whine.

*Nothing’s sweeter to him than being able to grow close to you in any way he can. Just know that you’re the only one who he’ll ever want to do this sort of thing with.


	10. AMA!Chop-Top discovers the 2000s (and some 90s stuff that stayed in fashion)

*WOAAAH WHERE HAS HE BEEN?!

*In terms of 2000s music, he can appreciate hard rock music and believe it or not, wishes he was a part of the rave scene. Only he enjoys house music and some techno. 

_Bobbing his head to Benny Benassi_ “Hyehehe-Hey, I like this robot music!”

*He definitely would enjoy grunge too. His favorite band would have to be Alice in Chains. All of their songs are amazing, but Rooster speaks to him the most. It’s a rare chance he doesn’t mind a song that reminds him of Vietnam. Also, Swing on This has a bluesy feel he can dig.

*Pop music however is… not his cup of tea. He’s actually very grumpy about it like the old man he is. It was so much better in his days! You kids really missed out on Donna Summers

*I think he’d collect silly bands no matter how out of date those things are. He also wants a Pillow Pet, but it’s too embarrassing to ask for. Preferably, the pig.

*Most likely wears a lot of Ed Hardy t-shirts. He might get a tattoo if he can find a place for it. (He does have some on his arms from his days back as Bloody Bobby). He also still wears converse and wants to dress somewhat like he's 20. Although, keep in mind this is AMA!Chop. So he's like 60-something.

*I’ve got a feeling he’d probably collect pogs off of eBay… He’s swears it’s for the artwork on them (also they remind him of Nubbins)

*The amount of movies are amazing! And a lot of good ones too. He’ll hope you binge watch them at home or pick a film to see on the weekend.

*Spencer’s and Hot Topic are the best shops to go to in the mall.

*Oh no- He’s gonna want a cell phone AND a computer too!

*He’s got a Verizon flip-phone with a few cell-phone charms. It’s a purple peace sign, a little green alien, and a bloody skull. Ringtone is the Iron Butterfly theme. At least for now. He changes it every single month. Last month was 30 Days in the Hole by Humble Pie. And before that was a random girl screaming sound effect.

*He wants to text you. All. The. Time. Or at least when he misses you. It gets a little frustrating when all he does is one or two emojis sometimes as a reply. But he sends a lot of "thinking of you" messages, which is sweet.

*If he had an old GeoCities/LiveJournal website, it’d be littered with the weirdest gifs you can see. The whole layout of choptopsbbq.com is pretty much it. I think he spams the darn thing with too many gifs too, so it’s a real eye-strain to compliment the obnoxious lime-green text. Oh, and he’s got an mp3 player tab on there too.

*He loooves YouTube. Chop-Top made an account as choplennon45. He occasionally uploads when he’s not spacing out. although you’ve taught him to edit out videos. He’ll talk about a record/CD review and then just go all quiet staring out into space for a minute or two and then continue like nothing happened. He’s too old and broken to know what he’s doing sometimes.

*Videos go from music reviews to slideshow tributes of Jim Morrison to recording something random in your house/ from a walk around the neighborhood and sings a song about it. 

“🎶Flapping bag, flapping bag! Brown and taped… It’s such a drag! 🎶”

He’ll do just about anything that comes to mind. I’d recommend look at the Cornbugs DVDs as some examples.

*PLEASE LISTEN HE HAS LOST HIS FAMILY AND HIS MIND! **DO NOT LET HIM DISCOVER SHOCK VIDEOS/WEBSITES**

Already, you gotta comfort him from the fact he spent 15+ years in prison being alone with his flashbacks, this’ll only add on to it. If he finds them, he’s gonna break stuff out of anger and possibly hurt himself.

*He would probably download so many viruses (and half of them are from dirty websites uuugh). The other half is from downloading from Napster and getting distracted. 

Chop-Top: B-But! It said- It said I won $10,000, (Y/N)!

You: You always find trouble to get into, Chop-Top.


	11. Lingerie Lovin' with the S/O

**-** Seeing you in lingerie is enough to make him act like a wild animal (More than he already is) He teasingly pants and howls at you like a wolf as you’re seductively lying down on the bed

-It’s only a matter of time until the wrapping paper comes off his special surprise though. Sometimes, he’ll pull down the bottoms with his coat hanger

-He’ll still keep on all that gorgeous lace on you. He’ll slowly sneak his hand down to your panties and rub between your legs from the outside.

-Oh, he loves wearin’ lingerie too! I can see him leading a trail of teeth (Sorry for no rose petals, he already spent his budgeting money for the lingerie) up to his bedroom. You’re greeted by an eager rat man pawing at his own crotch where he’s visibly “ready”, sticking his tongue out at you playfully 

-Picture one of his favorite outfits: A silky, black bra accompanied with a garterbelt, laced underwear with a cute, tiny bow on it and some fishnet stockings. He also tries to wear a Cher wig because he thinks it’ll make him extra pretty (idk why but trust him on it)

-His fav on you has to be the purple or pink translucent lingerie set. It’s a real treat seeing you in such revealing attire. And the stockings are so cute! They're striped purple and black/pink and white. 

-He’s a sucker for garter belts by the way. Both for you and himself

-Doesn’t like corsets only because of an incident he takes personally. He wanted to surprise you with one, but accidentally tightened it too much and got stuck. So you tried prying him out as he’s having ‘nam flashbacks due to the lack of oxygen. 

-Expect tons of body worship from Sonny here 

“Damn, Mama/Daddy… I can’t take my eyes off’a you. I-It’s like God sculpted a masterpiece!”

“Oooh fuck… Look at that sweet ass of yours *firmly grabs your ass*”

“I’d kill to keep you all to myself.”

Lots of caressing of every curve of your body, kissing every inch to have you know how loved you are

-Chop-Top loves body worship too, but doesn’t mind being teased a little about wearing lingerie. He’ll be bratty and talk back. Please spank him if he misbehaves.

-Friction is how you both make it fun getting frisky. I can see you on his lap riding his bulge. The smooth fabric ignites a heat that only gets hotter. Or perhaps you let him thrust between your thighs. They’re so soft and between the friction of your lingerie and tightening a little, it feels like heaven. 

-At some point, you’ve put on a show for him. Throwing on one of his records while giving him a lap dance. Chop-Top LOVED it, you were amazing! He kept holding on to your hips while trying to sync his grind to your body rolls. 

-He has tried to return the favor, but he’s a weird man with strange dance moves. Although, it was pretty hot when he slowly crawled his way to you on the bed before eventually hovering over you. He finished off with a makeout session.

-You both saw a candy g-string (think like the candy necklace but for more intimate purposes) and he begged for you to try it out. The moment your love zone is exposed is the moment he rips the rest of it off and eats you out/sucks you off.

-It’s a little scary yet arousing when a cannibal tells you how sweet you taste, and way more than the candy.

-The stinker also convinced you to wear these super comfy hipsters. Everything went fine until they started to vibrate in the middle of nowhere. 

-Be sure not to tease Chop for too long in the lingerie. Because nothing's more beautiful than your body. Oh, and he may get a bit rough out of impatience. 


	12. REQUEST PAGE! (Closed)

I am more than happy to write some fun head canons! Please don't be shy to send a request in the comments here! 

**I will write:**

-Fluff

-Angst

-NSFW

-Headcanons about Chop-Top himself

-Dialogue scenarios

**Stuff I WON'T write:**

-Non-con

-Bathroom Stuff (except if he's taking an actual bath of course. I mean, he needs one.)

-Underaged stuff 

-Anything that promotes hate/disrespect

Those are what I can think of off the top of my head because my brain's scrambled. I'll let you know if I can't write it. Otherwise, let me know what you'd like to see! I'm very easy going 

To Be Written:


	13. S/O is a hardcore Cornbugs fan (Ft. Buckethead)

-You truly are a sweetheart for supporting your boyfriend’s band! They kept you in charge of helping them organize concerts, even if it’s typically smaller venues for Cornbugs. Buckethead knows Chop-Top is technically a wanted man, so he doesn’t want anyone to find out it’s a member of the Sawyer family.

-Late at night when you’re fast asleep is when Chop-Top writes his songs.

-They rarely tour but sometimes Buckethead will ask Chop-Top to join him. You tag along as a cheerleader for them

-You always get to be in the front row of every show.

-The show itself is a lot of fun. Buckethead’s a guitar legend and Chop-Top is comparable to Serj Tankian on stage. Chop-Top soaks up all the attention.

-Only once did something go wrong. Buckethead used his nunchucks on stage. Chop-Top, not paying attention, got hit in the stomach with one of them. You were his nurse and he couldn't thank you enough for making sure he was okay. Everything was fine and there was no hard feelings. Although, Bucky played Big Sur Moon and Mountain Cabin as a somber apology to him. 

-During each show, he chooses one of the songs to be dedicated to you. “This next song folks, is uh… dedicated to a special someone of mine. Y/N, this one’s for you! I love you baby!” The crowd cheers in support of you too. Usually, it’s “I Wanna”, “Sex Milk Mambo”, “Pricker Hill”, “Didja” and “Down, Down, Down”. Also, “Chance” too! Gosh there’s too many.

-For “I Wanna”, he’ll pull you onto the stage to dance with you before it gets to the weird parts of the song. You shake your head at him when he’s all about “getting dirty in the hay log”. 

-For “Sex Milk Mambo”, Chop actually jumped down and walked up to you do something very surprising. 

“🎶The flex silk rambo? _ NO!  _ The sex milk _ mambo!  _ *Cups your face with one of your hands* And you... belong...to me…🎶 *Kisses you passionately*” He runs back onto the stage to finish jamming out, while you’re left feeling like jelly.

-After the show, you hang out backstage with everyone. Big B really enjoys your company, although he doesn’t speak. He’s gifted you a giant robot figurine of your own to keep. Through Herbie’s words, “You are...a great friend. *sniff* However, your man is nuttier than Paul Gilbert…” You’re always welcome to say hello! Just please don’t support eating chickens. That’s Buckethead’s family after all.

-One night, as you were laying on Chop-Top’s chest in the back of his truck for stargazing, you asked him how Cornbugs came to be.

-”Huh, that’s a great question there, my little sunflower. Hehehe… Well, y’know how we’re on the run after  _ that hog bitch _ took our family away. Remember when it was weeks until we found each other? That’s ‘cause I happened to crawl my way to somewhere to patch up my scratches. It was a shit job but- oh well, at least I lived. Anyways, Something told me you were okay so I stayed in one spot. I sang my heart out waitin’ for you and also mourning everybody’s death. Soon, this tall man with a bucket on his head found me. I guess he was lost or somethin'. But he really liked my singing.”

“Eventually, he decided to help me outta there. We made a deal that he wouldn’t turn me in as long as I helped him record some songs. And so, Cornbugs was born. But I even helped him write some for himself! Jowls is a big hit.”

“‘Course, I was worried sick about you. I told him about how I had a feeling you didn’t die, and he seemed to understand. See, Bucky understands how important family is. Too bad his was cooked up for fast food. In the end, I’m relieved we both found each other again after all this. And hey, maybe music is much more fun than killin’ after all!”

-Basically, in this universe, the band was formed out of an act of redemption after the Stretch incident. You were caught and placed into jail, but Chop-Top broke you out of there and ever since, you’ve both been a couple on the run. Buckethead technically was a hero to you guys. Without him, neither of you would've had a better life than what was going on in the Sawyer household, and what would've been.


	14. Chop-Top? More Like Chop-Bottom (Pegging Headcanons)

-You wanna peg him? Oh boy… He actually puts in the effort to make sure he can prepare himself for all that, shower included (FINALLY you don’t have to do it for him, you arms are bite-mark free for now).

-He’s huge into experimentation with different kinds of things to spice up in the bedroom. But he’s a little nervous this time. He trusts you, he just never really thought about that type of kink until your suggestion.

-Just reassure him and ease into it at first. And definitely lube up your strap-on. 

-Chop tries to be a tough guy and teases you. He tries to embarrass you about how adorable you are “trying to be dom”. He knows what he’s doing and hopes to rile you up enough so you can rail him as a punishment. “Go on, Mistress! Show me what yer really made of! Hehehahaha!”

-You enter him slowly and hold onto his hips as firmly as you can, trying to stop him from fidgeting. His eyes roll back and immediately moans. Whimpering, he throws his arms and legs around you. You remain gentle with him. 

-He earns whispered praise for behaving this time. You tell him: “Mmm, that’s a good boy... Just hold on, okay? It’s ok, shhhh…” You just hold him as he adjusts to you once you’re in him. 

-Chop-Top finds pleasure in a bit of pain, so he’s enjoying the feeling of himself tightening around your cock. He sighs a bit, wearing a lustful grin on his face.

-Chop-Top’s become putty at this point. When you’re starting to slowly buck into him, he’s trying so hard to push himself against you. 

-It starts off so tender with you slowly fucking him. You jerk him off slowly at the same pace you’re making love to him. You’re both getting lost in each other. 

-The next thing you know, you’re pounding his ass and his grunts and screams of pleasure echo all throughout the entirety of Texas Battleland. He gets on his hands and knees for you, drooling and begging for more as he should. 

-Chop-Top’s voice gets pretty high pitched when he’s submissive. In between his moans, he giggles a bit.

-Now’s your chance to punish him for teasing earlier. He can jerk off himself while you’re nailing him. You’ve gotta spank him ‘till he promises to be obedient.

-When he’s close to cumming, you decide to scratch the edges of his plate as fast as you can, particularly in that one spot that gets him off.

\- You: Are you gonna be a good boy and cum for me?

Chop-Top: HHnnn!! Yeaah!

You: You like that? Do you want more?

Chop-Top:YEAAAHH!!! TAKE ME, MAMA!!! Fuck my braaains out!! Milk me!!

You: That’s right! *Spanks his left cheek with free hand*  _ This time, I’m making you mine. _

-When he cums, he’s very generous. He arches backward and shoots without focusing on a target. He leaves a mess everywhere. 

-However, If you’re staying in a missionary position, he ends up unloading all over his chest. He’ll trace his fingers in it while catching his breath and riding out the remainder of his orgasm.

“Mmn… Look what you made me do.”

-Now that he’s used to the experience of pegging, you can expand it a little like thigh strap-ons or something kinkier like that.

-If you have a toy that simulates cumming (or you have a dick), he’s all about it, baby. Fill him up and cum on his face. He wants to be real naughty.

-Also, the next time you peg again, he can focus a bit on the music a little more this time. But his singing is so much worse. The man hits that high note a little too high. 

Chop-Top: 🎶OoOHH~ MOOOOOOOON!!! OF ALAMAHH, AAH BAMAAAAAA! 🎶WE- *cackling* Uuuh, whi-whiskey bar! Whiskey bar! WHishkeeyyyy!

You: That's not how it goes! 😂

-After you clean up the mess, kiss him and heat up the coat hanger for him. He’s too sleepy to do it. He’s a needy little rat baby now. He pouts if you were even thinking about getting up.

-Before he drifts off to sleep, he kisses your forehead. “I love you, Y/N. Never let me go.” He knows he won’t be letting go of you.

-The next day is an off one for the Sawyer family. They kind of heard everything… Drayton was too staggered to even confront you two, Bubba’s a little more stressed than usual and Grandpa silently judges you. 

-But don’t worry about what they think (Bubba eases up around dinner time)! Chop-Top has his arms around your waist the rest of the day. He’s impressed his dearest little angel can be naughty in the bedroom.


	15. Chop-Top and a Childhood "Romance" (Angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a painful one! But it's SO much longer than I expected. So be aware there's a lot of text to get through.

-Your father was a blue-collar man, as many working men were in the 50s. He worked at the old slaughterhouse a few miles away. Growing up in Newt, you were a pretty lonely 9 year old. You never really connected to the other kids at school.

-The only time you felt comfortable was with your family and at the company barbeque that was hosted every year in late June.

-Everyone was having fun talking to each other, playing games like cornhole or horse shoes, and of course savoring all the savory treats being cooked up fresh on the grill. The boss could grill a mean prime rib.

-You met a young boy when you were about to grab a slice of watermelon to cool off. He tapped you on the shoulder way too eagerly. 

?????: It’s one hell of a hot day today, innit?

Y/N: It, um... sure is.

?????:What’s your name?

Y/N: I’m Y/N.

He grabbed for your hand and enthusiastically shook it.

Bobby: Nice t’meet ya! The name’s Bobby! My Grandpa works at the slaughterhouse! He’s the best killer around.

-He was a strange boy with a strange family, but you never met someone so excited to see you before. It made you happy.

-You met his brothers. He had a twin named Nubbins and a young, chubby toddler being held by their grandpa. His name was “Bubba”. Apparently, their oldest brother Drayton couldn’t make it due to being stuck at work.

\- Something felt off about them but you couldn’t put your finger on it… Well, Nubbins was violently playing with a slab of skirt steak on his plate and laughing at how he was shredding it apart with his bare hands. Somehow, the grandpa didn’t tell him to stop. He was just focused on feeding Bubba.

\- You had fun playing tag and other games with Bobby and his brothers. You practically begged your daddy to let you have a playdate at your house. He reluctantly said yes.

-Eventually the two of you would be back and forth at each other’s houses, sometimes even going to his house after school every Friday.

\- He preferred your house more to escape the noise of his family back home. You had so much stuff too! He was kind of jealous 

-You’d tell jokes, play outside or in your room, listen to music, just having lots of fun together. Sometimes pranks, like when you helped Bobby dropped a water balloon from his bedroom window at Drayton. He was pissed he couldn’t beat his ass with you around. All the brothers were like the 3 stooges interchangeably (Bobby was always Curly).

-You were best friends. He felt happy because you didn’t think Bobby or his family was weird, and you were happy to make a connection with someone who could make light out of any situation. Dropped your ice cream? You can share his! Scared of a grasshopper? He’ll stomp out the fiend. Someone bullying you? He’ll make funny faces at them and scare them off by chasing them with gardening tools if they follow you to his house. (He’s gonna hit that hoe with a hoe)

-You also made him feel so cared for. You’d patch up his cuts, helped him learn how to write and read a little bit (although it wasn’t perfect), and made him feel confident about his lankiness and his “goofy” overbite. He always seemed smitten and hugged you every time you’d compliment him.

-Overtime, he started to try and cut you off from his brothers. He only wanted to be around you alone.

Bobby:No, Bubba. You can’t come upstairs. It’s a big kid zone right now.

Bubba:*whining babble*

Bobby: I promise t’make it up later.

Nubbins: That’s ‘cause he wants to kiss his girlfriend/boyfriend!

Bobby: *red faced* S-shut up! Leave us alone, damn it! 

Nubbins: 🎶Bobby’s got a girlfriend/boyfriend! Bobby’s got a girlfriend/boyfriend! Bobby’s got a girlfriend/boyfriend!🎶

Bobby: Oh yeah? 🎶Nubbins has brain worms! Nubbins has brain worms!🎶

Nubbins: No I don’t! Your feet smell like roadkill with rabies.

Bobby: I’M GONNA TURN YOU INTO ROADKILL! *Pounces on him and the two roll on the ground.*

Bubba was watching the fight with you, looking back at you with a puzzled “Muh?”

Grandma rushed in and threatened “If you hooligans don’t knock it off, y’all gonna have to pay with extra labor! Don’t make me send Y/N home!” They were both pinched by the ear. 

-Your dad never let you guys have a sleepover since his gut told him it wasn’t right. Not to mention how Grandpa kept calling the house lately, demanding you come over again to tame Bobby, so you were being limited time to see him. But one night, you snuck out. He wasn’t too far away, but it was still a 30 minute walk on a dirt road. You walked up and threw a few rocks at Bobby’s window. 

-He was surprised to see you outside! He ran outside and gave you a huge hug. “C’mon, let’s sneak out back!”

-You both went in the back of Drayton truck since there wasn’t any grass to lay on. It was chillier than usual on a Texas Night.

\- You looked over and somethin’ about him made you feel...warm inside. You never wanted to be apart because that’s when you felt happiest. Could it be that you had a…? 

-It was hard though. You’d have to be a secret for a while though. Daddy didn’t understand how kind and funny Bobby was… And tough… And cute… But did he even feel the same way? 

-Y/N: Hey...Bobby?

Bobby:Hmm?

Y/N:My daddy doesn’t like me being here. I don’t know why he doesn’t trust me anymore. 

Bobby: Maybe it’s ‘cause we was getting into trouble more?

Y/N:Maybe… *holding his hand* I just want to be with you.

Bobby smiled bashfully: Me too… You’re the bestest friend I could ever have.

-You would tell him more about how he was lucky he didn’t have to go to school. He feels like he dodged a bullet with how awful a teacher sounds. Homework??? He already has work at home! It went on for a while and you both bounced around different topics until you ran out of things to say. You both silently listened to the crickets chirping.

-After a while, he turned to you. 

Bobby: What do you think a kiss feels like?

Y/N: What?!

Bobby: H-ha! G-gotcha! Jus messin around… 

Y/N:Oh…

He frowned and seemed really disappointed. But you were too scared to say anything. Maybe he really was joking.

You both sat quietly… until a black pickup pulled into the driveway.

-Oh no...He found out. And he was furious. 

Daddy: SON OF A GUN, I TOLD YOU ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH! *Pulling you by the arm* You’re in serious trouble, sister/boy!

Y/N:NOOOO! NOOOO LET ME GO!!!! BOBBY!!

Bobby, pulling you by the other arm back: LET ‘EM GO, YOU BITCH HOG!

Daddy: Who in the sam hell taught you to speak like that, you little bumpkin!?

It caused enough attention to get the Sawyers to wake up. Drayton ran outside while the kids watched from above and Grandma stood in the doorway.

Drayton: What in the hell’s goin’ on here?! Bobby, why is Y/N here?!

Bobby: They came here all by themselves! Honest!

Drayton: You little weasel! You ain’t allowed to see ‘em ever again!

Daddy: Same goes for you, mister/lil’ missy!

Bobby started to sob and so did you. 

  
  


-It really was the last you ever heard from him. And you were grounded from going out on the town for a week. No more company picnics either. Tensions were high between him, Drayton and Grandpa and your father nearly beat the old man up. He didn’t stay for long though ever since the change to automation, which came about 1960. Grandpa Sawyerhad quit and Drayton only followed for who knows why.

-Eventually, many, many years passed and it was the year 1986. You had a well paying job as an art director for a company in Dallas, Texas. You may have been wealthy and gained far better friendships over the years, but your last relationship ended 3 months ago.

-Late one evening, you had been driving on your way home from work. You were starving! You were desperate for anything after a long day. Sure enough, you pulled up to a food truck known as The Last Round-Up Rolling Grill. People all over Texas raved about it.

-You approached the truck and waited in front of a group of young college kids in front of you. 

-You peaked in the back to see what was going on in the kitchen as you were waiting to make an order. You couldn’t believe it. It was him after all these years!

“Bobby? Oh my god, it’s you! How’ve you been?”

\- He saw you and froze. He looked… way different. He had a short black bob, his overbite had rotted to a mustard yellow. And he had this… grisly greasiness to him. He also looked like a washed up hippie.

-Bobby wasn’t friendly though… He leered at you, scrunchin’ up his face. Not a word spoken, but he proceeded to itch his scalp over the pot of chili simmering. Red, crusty “dandruff” fell in and then he itched his back with a large serving spoon… And then served the customers up ahead of you. What the fuck.

-You:Bobby, what are you do-

Bobby:I don’t know whooooo you are or what you’re goin’ on about. But I never saw you ‘round here before! N-now are you gonna order somethin’ or what?”

You:But… remember Buckcreek Slaughterhouse? Don’t you remember a kid named Y/N L/N?

Drayton: You again? Are you here to rub in your successful million dollar salary? You’re just as much as a thorn in the ass like your father!

-This tale ends tragically for you here. Bobby didn’t want to remember you. You were very sweet to him and he doesn’t want to remember the good old days. It’ll only make his heart ache for them more and there’s no chance of that kind of happiness ever again.

-You’re conked over the head and experience a final, painful suffering with the Sawyers. Bobby finds every way to hurt you and make it rough before you go. He decided he wanted to go in for the kill this time.

-You’re in Bubba’s cutting room and Bobby is a ruthless bastard.

*cutting a chelsea smile into your face* “HEheheahahha!!! Look! Happy memories! HAPPY MEMORIES! Here’s somethin’ to remember! *Holds up a bonesaw* OOOOH YEAH! You’re never gonna forget this!”

-Your demise is from an insane amount of blood loss. He forces you over a metal tub and cuts off your right arm. He struggles a lot with the teeth getting caught on your flesh and stuck between your splintering bones. Then, he tries to hack off your head, but stops midway. Bubba finishes butchering up the rest of you and the blood is jarred for Grandpa’s liquid diet (keeps him as fresh as a rose).

-It’s heartbreaking how he had no remorse in that moment for your tears. He can’t just throw away people the way he does. But ever since the head wound, it was the last straw. He’s not gonna rekindle with an old crush he wishes he actually took his chances with. 

-But why did he do it? Not even he knows. He never thinks before he acts… He never does anymore… Maybe there was a chance? Either way, he’ll mourn about it for now. But a couple of beers should do the trick to make him forget. 


	16. Roleplaying NSFW

-Chop-Top finds this to be fun but he’s never going to take it seriously

-He has wanted to dress up as the following:a vampire, Austin Powers (Welcome back again! 🤣), a male dominatrix, and insisted on Jim Morrison and John Lennon. His choices are usually very weird and this is just a small list to give you an idea

-You can always ask him about being characters from a fandom you like too! Maybe you enjoy Scream and want him to roleplay as Ghostface. He’ll chase you around a bit and eventually pins you to the ground. His voice impression is this deep, raspy sounding voice 

You: Don’t kill me! I’ll do anything!

“Ghostface”:...Anything? 

You: Yes… *lifts your shirt off to show your chest to him*

“Ghostface”: Alright, I like what I’m seeing here. Tell you what, Sidney. I think I’m gonna make you scream a much different way. 

And he lightly traces the plastic Ghostface knife against your body to tease you before taking a real knife to cut your bra off and start stripping you.

-It’s usually lighthearted and silly for him with his choices. For example, he was going to love bite you with dollar store vampire teeth. Not only did you laugh at him and called him Martin (bonus points if you’ve seen that movie), but as he was trying to do romantic dirty talk, his “teeth” shot out of his mouth and onto the floor.

Chop-Top: Noooo! I vant to change my dentist! Bleh bleh bleh!

You: Count Chopula, for the billionth time, vampires do not say “bleh bleh bleh.”

Chop-Top: If you’re gonna criticize my acting skills, then lick my plate! As in, actually lick my plate please, it feels so good.

-The dominatrix outfit was hot as he was dressed in shiny latex and leather straps. He adorned his head with his classic Sonny wig-do and a leather [brando](https://www.leatherboundonline.com/Henschel_Brando_Leather_Hat_With_Chain_p/7298-60.htm) hat. Funny enough, in this mode, he tends to behave a bit merciless and he talks like Otis Driftwood. He’ll be pounding you against a wall and yank on your slave leash.

“You’re a good pet. Don’t stop now or I’ll fuckin’ smack some sense into you”

-Chop gets nervous deep down though... He doesn’t want to hurt you! The second you both finish, he gets all anxious and constantly asks if you’re okay, do you need anything, can you still walk after that???

-He definitely wanted you to dress like him one time and honestly, he swooned seeing you in hippie attire. You both blasted music and pretended you were stoned hippies at Woodstock ‘69. There’s actually a live recording vinyl of the lineup you both used to really get the feel. As he says, “It’s the summer of love, honey. Lemme rock your world.” 

-But he got extra feral and ripped a huge hole through your denim shorts/skirt (complete with flower embroidery) and fucked you. Face down, ass up. At least the hole gave easy access to your love zone. Hitting your sweet spot, the projection of colored peace-signs and flowers on the wall became a blur and so did the music.


	17. Celebrating S/O’s Birthday (And the Piñata Incident)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday isn’t until June 13th, but I think we need some extra fluff! I live for it

-Oh shoot! It’s his sweetheart’s special day! He has to go ALL out for you!!!

-After an argument with the cook, everyone comes to an agreement what the plan would be: Drayton will prepare the best dinner ever (and pick up a cake because he can’t bake them well), Bubba will decorate the dining hall and set up a piñata, and Chop-Top will go out to buy the presents

-You are forced to bed the night before, even if you tell them you’re an adult who doesn’t need a bed time. Chop-Top does not care.

-He at least makes it relaxing by putting on the oldies station on the radio and lights some lavender incense sticks he picked up at some hippie clothing shop

-While you’re falling asleep, the chaos ensues. Drayton makes dinner the night before and bakes some biscuits to accompany it. He slaps Bubba’s hand from trying to taste test one

-Chop-Top forgot to buy wrapping paper because he was too busy trying to spoil you. He pretty much said “Ah, fuck it!” and throws a camouflage tarp over it

-Bubba panics because he does stuff in the candy he’s given...but uh, there wasn’t much of it. What else does he put in????

-The next day comes and Chop-Top decides to take you out to some nice places before dinner. You both went to the record store and managed to find a vinyl album to one of your favorite bands! You also bought a few horror vhs tapes to watch at home

\- Then, you were treated to a drive to a nature park to have a stroll down a nature trail. You were fortunate to see all kinds of colorful birds! A goldfinch flew onto your shoulder and Chop-Top just had to take a picture of it! You even plucked a tiny buttercup for him to keep in his pocket. He thanked you with a kiss

\- You did have to stop him from chasing frogs until he slipped on mud, crashing into the pond. He didn’t quit and screamed at the ducks.

-Chop-Top wearing a lily pad on his head. “Hehey, look! I got a beret!”

-The final stop before dinner was breaking into someone’s house and washing off in their hot tub. And by washing off, I mean throwing in a gob of liquid bath soap and taking a seat. It was pretty relaxing leaning into him while he throws his arm over your shoulder… ‘till you both got caught, of course.

  * Victim: Who the hell are you two?! GET OUTTA HERE!!



Chop-Top: Ooohhh, we got a party guest too! Isn’t it your lucky day, Cher? Get ‘em! Get that bitch!

-You get to hone in on the kill and you pounce on them, rolling around for a bit on the floor. You beat them with their own corded house phone, eventually switching to a nearby 10-pound dumbell. As this is going on, your buck-naked Sonny Bono heads into the kitchen, scratches his lower back against a table and grunts like a weirdo, fixing up some fruit punch from the fridge. 

-You head out with some new clothes on and head into the truck, hauling the new body back home.

-The victim wakes up and does the usual “Help me, I’m tied in a chair” reaction. Meanwhile, the Sawyer brothers carry you down to your chair at the table. They sing a song for you too! 

“🎶Oh it’s playtime! It’s dinnertime! 

Your family’s got a surprise for you! 

Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, we do!

We love you! We love you!🎶”

-Drayton serves some brisket, the biscuits, some sausage (just a plate) and makes the effort to make your favorite meal! You better eat up though, some of the ingredients were a bit pricey.

-Now let’s open the gifts! More vinyl, some clothes Chop-Top thought you’d look lovely in, a pet hamster, a cute little beaded bracelet, and a whole arcade cabinet. 

You: Awww, this is sooo sweet! You didn’t have to buy me all this

Chop-Top: Buy?

-The piñata is raised (I forgot to mention it was a multi-colored llama). Time to hit it! No blindfold though, it’s more satisfying to raise it up higher a little bit to make you really want to hit it

-You bash it with all your might and out falls out this red, squishy gunk. Blood splatters all over your faces. 

You: What is this stuff?

-Bubba starts to cower. Apparently he was worried the candy wouldn’t fill up the piñata enough, so he filled it with some of the gore stuff inside the Davy Crocket wall of Texas Battleland.

Drayton: You damn fool! You weren’t supposed to that!

Chop-Top: Why didn’t you tell me if we were runnin’ low on candy, Leatherface?!

-You diffused the situation and began to laugh. You’re used to the morbid environment at this point and finds it comical seeing three brothers scurrying around the table like rats. One by one, they started to laugh too. Pork-Chop then started a guts fight. When it was pelted at the dinner guest, they were the only one who wasn’t laughing.

-You had a slice or two of cake, but the sugar only made you sleepy because you released some energy from earlier. 

-It ended perfectly nuzzled into Chop-Top’s neck, cuddled up in your bed with some blankets. 

Chop-Top: *kisses the top of you head, cradling you* Did you have a good birthday, Y/N?

You: The best… 


	18. Bath-Time for Chop-Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving one of my old headcanons here. I wrote this as a tumblr submission when I recently joined the TCM fandom.

-You drag him in (even if you can’t lift him in the air), you tell him this is for his own good! If he doesn’t, he could get sick or worse!

-Also, sorry Bobby-Boo but you’re starting to smell like dirty socks and iron that’s bad…

-B-But… my grime! It’s like battle scars! You can’t just-just remove that!”

-You lock the bathroom door. Trying to push back with his hands in your face, Stinky somehow ends up in the tub (the cleanest place in the house by the way, nobody else uses it but you)

-Chop-Top is such a drama queen “NOOOO! AAAAH GOD I’M MELTING! OH WHAT A WORLD! TELL NUBBINS I’M A GONER!”

-You don’t want him to be upset either so you suggest that this is more of a spa treatment, which is good enough to calm him down a little. “Why didn’t you just tell me that?!”

-He relaxes as you scrub him down. You even threw in a lavender and lemon bath bomb in for him to be fancy! And of course because music is his life, you have the radio set up for him (one of the songs that makes him perk up is Riders on the Storm by the Doors)

-Using shampoo is a little scary because of The Plate™️ and the outlining he picked at. So you gently massage his head away from that point, planning to just lightly rinse the metal with the lavender water. Chop is so happy, he’s making odd groaning sounds with a big smile on his face.

-“Ok, Bobby you’re free now!” “Nah, n-not yet!” And he yanks you in with him by the arm

-Oops! He forgot you had your clothes on still! He’ll take those off for you

-He decided to be a good boy this time and repay the favor by massaging your back which leads to something else but… I’ll let that be up to your imagination 😘

-When you both dry off, it can lead to one of two things: You wrap him in the towel and he dances around like a goofball or if it doesn’t happen this time, it WILL happen eventually. He’ll burst out of the bathroom naked, running around the house like a maniac

-“AAAH YEAHH BABY IM CLEAN AS FUCK!!!!!!!AAHHHHH” Zooming around the house and also purposely throwing stuff around for no reason.

-Drayton is very ticked off “This was your idea?! Damn it, I’m gonna get a fuckin’ ucler from- DON’T DROP THAT! You got too many holes in your screen door!”

-The bath must’ve cleansed his soul too because after the rush of energy, now he’s a little more mushy than usual, clinging you’re arm.

-At the end of the day, nothing could matter more than making your sweetheart happy and he’s glad he can do the very same for you


	19. Slow Dancing in the Attic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LONG OVERDUE!!!! My brain is so scrambled and my mental health is just frustrating lately. However! I definitely will be opening requests again soon and still keep writing! It just might seem a bit slow at the moment. Thank you so much for the patience and support. <3

-So you and Chop-Top have this little tradition whenever you go to a record store. From rummaging through an unorganized bin, anything you find that has a blank cover and/or whatever you pick with your eyes closed comes home with you. 

-Today, you grabbed one with cartoon sound effects (the cartoon gunshots were a pretty awful moment), a real lucky find for Jethro Tull and then an oldies compilation record.

-When that one in particular played, it definitely caught you both off guard. The first song was Ella Fitzgerald’s “Dream A Little Dream of Me”.

-”Wooah, d-did one of Grandma’s records get lost in this bunch?”

-You then made a joke about how you popped your spine, spiraling into making jokes about old people. Grandpa better have not heard either of you.

-”I bet this is what the flappers ‘n whippersnappers used to dance to, huh?”, he teased. 

-You then approach him and wrap your arms around his neck. Taken aback, Chop-Top was amused and joined in. He wrapped his arms around your hips, leaning his forehead to touch with yours. 

-You tried to look into his eyes but his adoring gaze made your heart flutter so much. You couldn’t help but nervously laugh. He softly chuckled in response.

-His warm embrace kept you feeling safe. Chop-Top tried to spin you around a little too. It’s like time stood still as you were both in a world of your own. You just lean your head into his shoulder and close your eyes.

-I should also mention this happened late at night right before bed, so every sway only rocked you further into a sleepy state. The soft patter of rain from outside enhanced the atmosphere to feel more like home. It felt so tranquil for once, something you cherished sharing with Chop despite the hectic environment you and the family live with every day.

-Eventually, you both head to bed with the record still playing. You swear as you fall asleep on his chest that you can hear (and feel the vibrations) of Chop-Top humming one of the songs to sleep.

-You could both do this again sometime, but make sure you’re both mellow. Otherwise, he’ll be a jerk and start forcing you to salsa-waltz and the beat is completely off.

-It was a sweet way to end the night though. Deep down, this man can be romantic in his own way.


End file.
